The Missing
by Diamons Angel Wings
Summary: Dark night dark soul and pure soul... A victim a ghost a prey and a predatory Past -present- future... Wait is there a future!... No one know the answer for that question … Full summary is inside pleas give it a shot... Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 0

**Full summary:**

Dark night dark soul and pure soul...

A victim a ghost a prey and a predatory

Past -present- future... Wait is there a future?!... No one know the answer for that question …

Humans tends to plan their future so they keep that simple yet scary question away deep inside their minds locking it with a special key then throwing it in a trash can as they are afraid off the answer of that question they do not want to think about such a thing they want to live a long life.

It was not a lie when they said humans are the most selfish kind in the world.

This was also the case of our young lady who you all know by the name of Tanyaima Mai.

Her past that she tried to lock with that question come to surface after the strange disappearance of her best friend Nommo Sayaka.

Everyone believes that the girl is dead or is she?!

But Mai won't.

It was a dark night no lights no humans no cars nothing just darkness that take her away.

Will Mai be able to fine her precious friend before it is too late?! Will her friend have enough power to stay alive for Mai to come and get her?!

Will Naru let Mai go after her friend after he know the truth about her?! Or will he held her prisoned in his black and white box?!

What about the entity that is after Mai?! What dose he want with her?!

What will happen to the team when Mai's past come out to the light.. Will they protect each other backs? will they stick to Mai's side?! Or they will stab Mai in the back and leave her alone to save herself and her friend...!

Moreover what about this strange detective that Naru heats so much!

Secrets always leads to broken bounds... So don't keep one and if u do then just simply stay alone it is better than a broken heart in the end...

* * *

Well this was the summary hope it was good enough for you guys...

Oh and before I forget this story is already published on wattpad so if you think that I am stealing someone work I am not is m the same person soon I just went to clear that 😀😀

First chapter will be out later today so be patients.

Don't forget to R&R.

Luv u .

~DAW~


	2. Chapter 1 Why

Chapter 1: why...

She said her goodbyes to her best friend as they part ways after a tiring day in collage ... She looked at her watch and it was 6:57pm 'oh god i am late' as she thought that her steps start to quick.

She felt cold as she shiverd the weather was not too cold yet not too warm as the winter being by the doors,but still she felt as it start to get colder by the minuts.

As she continued walking the street power went off and was so dark as there was no sound no cars on the road and not a signal human nothing but darkness around her.

she felt scared something wasn't right she can feel it yet she didn't stop she continued walking faster than before hoping to find a light soon but the dark road didn't end and she swore that she heard someone calling for her to stop ;so she turnd around to look in the dark but found nothing 'What the..there is no one there... It must be my imagination' with that in thought she continued walking faster than before ,because even if she told herself that it was her brain playing tricks on her deep inside her she knew too well that it wasn't her silly imagination but the reall thing.

she felt like crying when she saw the faint light coming from the next street that she should take' thank god'.

she breaths in relief, she was happy to see the light that she slowed her steps without her realising and that was her biggest mistake, she let her guared down and before she know what was happining a freezing hand catch her hand from behined and yanked her to The back with such a force; as her body hit the wall next to her,the air was knoked out of her lungs, she was on the ground now holding her throping head in her hands 'what the hell happened just right know?'.

she was confused then she felt like a lightning had just hit her hard right know, there was no one here not a single human so how did she end up hiting the wall?!'.

she started to panick 'oh my god oh my god it can be true there is no way i would belive that a ghost had just threw me into the wall' her panick with a throping head not to mention bleeding head didn't help her to focus on what was happining around her as the ghost was standing not too fare away.

Actually it was right infront of her and it was smilling at her with a bloodish smile and an open neck -you can imagin why the gost looked like that- but she was still not able to see him standing infront of her because of her panicked self and thats when the ghost decided to make her see him as he talked to her with the frightening voice you could imagine/hear "you know walking alone in this time in the dark would never bring you good especially a young lady like you which is also my favorite" as she heard the voice her head snapped up in hight speed, that you could sware that her neck had broke.

Her eyes were wide with fear in them infront of her stood a trasperent man with blood covering him with a scary almost crazy eyes not to mention his creepy smil that makes you feel the creeps; with an open neck that you can see the blood flowing out of it.

It was clearly a disgusting thing to see and a terffing one.

She was shaking now really hard, she felt like beating herself to a buble for not beliving her bestfriend -who used to tell her about the ghosts and how they are real and that the paranormal world is indeed a reality- but of course she never believed her and now she is paying for being so stuiped and ignoranc for the matter.

The teers start to flew out off her eyes, she knew that it is her end today but she dont want to die yet.

so slowly she rose from the ground not braking the eye contact with the ugly ghost, she stood still looking at him with her heart nearly out from her chest 'what should i do?!' she was scared ,cold, afried and terrfid but yet she want to try talking with this ghost maybe it will work!.

As she will do anything to stay alive.

With that in mind she opened her mouth and let her voice out "p-pleas c-can y-you s-sa-saper m-me?!" she scolded herself for strumming ,she didn't want to apper weak infront of him as he can kill her in secondes, but if she knows her luck it will turn very bad and when she said bad then it is very very bad.

"Well well... So now you are begging me to stay alive how amusing ,well i think i was right about you. you are indeed my favorit out of all."

as he said that he smirked an evil smirk that make her eyes went wide and quickly she went off running as fast as her legs could take her.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she was sweting alot, as she contiuned running she heard him laugh like a mad man - well he is a mad man he is a ghost... Right ?!- that sent shills through her body, she was craying now she know she won't be able to survive she just knew it but can't she just hope for little.

"please i don't want to die i will do anything just let me live please" craying so hard she screamed at the ghost who Out of the blue appered in front of her which cause her to scream really loud triping on her own legs and falling face on the ground first.

Her body was weak now as she lied on the ground crying her eyes out she don't want to die yet.

she has alot of things to do that she didn't try it ,do it in this world 'why... Why ... Its unfair WHY is this world so unfair to me WHY me why?!' as she thought that she felt ice hands locking around her throught she is sure know it is the end of her she just wishes that she told the one she had fallen deeply for him that she loved him she wishes that she didn't fight with her mother this morning she wishes she belived her bestfriend and didn't make fun off her talking about ghosts.

Then all of a sudden she start laughing hared at her self... 'why she didn't belived mai why?!' Look at her now she is going to be killed by the GHOST whom she used to laugh at. She start to wonder if the world is actually laughing at her mocking her for her ignoranc.

As the thought filled her head her site start to fade slowly as the oxgyen left her lungs, but before she was completly out she felt a sharp cold thing went in her side with such a force making her scream a bloody scream -that would make you deef for the rest of your life- the pain was too much for her to tack, fresh teers start to flew out of her eyes as she hissed in pain 'why she had to die in a painful way... Why' she felt warmth on her side and she knew it was because of the blood being out of her in a high speed.

'Well its look like i am gonna die by blood loss'.

With that in thoughts everything start to went black with one thing in her mind 'i am sorry mai.' .

* * *

 **End of chapter one.**

 **So how was it?! Good ? Or Bad?!**

 **Did you enjoy reading it?!**

 **Is it worthy enough to continu writing it.**

 **I will definetly be happy if you guys would be kind enough to let me share your opinion on this fic so plz R &R.**

 **And before i forget i am really sorry for any Gremmer & spelling mistaks as you can see English is not my mother langues..**

 **And also...i dont own Ghost hunt or any of its charecters just my strange oc... B-).**

 **So i will see you in chapter 2 hopefully so for know i will say Mata Mina-san.**

 **~DAW~**


	3. Chapter 2 The dream

Chapter 2:

 **Mai's pov:**

I said good bye to my amazing best friend Saya... She is so nice with me -well not when we talk about ghosts as she dosen't believe me and i don't blame her at all , i mean what would you do if someone out of the blue came and told you there is ghosts amoung us humans..

I think you will report him to a mentenal hospital or something like that -neverless she would laugh at me and make jokes but she always listen to me and didn't complain once and so she is the best of my friends...

That night was gloomy i don't know why but i felt like something bad is going to happen but i didn't know what is it or where that come from and I know to well that I should not ignore my hunsh because of my experiance -working with Naru and all- so I just hope that it will not be too bad.

I sighed sometimes I really hate my power especially my hunsh or as my annoying narcissist tea-addicted jerk boss call it - animal anticipation-...

As i get to my apartment i get inside and went to my room take a change of clothes and went to the bathroom.

i took a hot bath to relax myself 'man i am so tired .. Stupied sensei why he has to be so mean'.

i am studing now about psychology and paranormal stuff in tokyo unversity and i think it is normal to study something like that as i work at SPR for 2 years now and i myself have upnormal power.

And no saya is studing history as she want to be an Archaeologist .

Did i forget to mention that we met in the cafeteria as some of the girls at her univers were making fun of us paranormal studient or should i be spesfic and say me as everyone know i have a ghost hunt part time job.. And so she came and defended me even thought she doesn't believe such a thing..  
Well i can't force her to believe me, can i?!

oh and from that day we became bestfriend -even if she dosen't believe in paranormal she still like to hear About my encouter with the ghost's when i went on cases with the team- oh and did i forget to mention that **_somewho_** she fiugerd about my cursh on Naru and so she won't stop teasing me ... '

I was out of my thoughts when i heard the phone in the living room rining non stop , so i got out of the bath and threw a towel around me and walked to the phon i picked it up and said " Hello it's Taniyama Mai, who is it?!" i answered/asked.

When i heard saya's mom asked with a freaked out voice " Dear it's me saya's mother pherhaps i want to aske you is saya with you?!"  
'huh what did she mean?!'  
but neverless i answered her,  
"Um no aunt she is not with me she went bake home at 7:00 pm i think which mean ... And i pused to look at the clock on the wall and it said 9:00 pm

' oh my god i didn't notice it is that late already and I have been in the bathe for 1:30 hour! ' sigh'  
" Mai are you there ?! " i heard aunt voice on the phone... Wait huh... Oh i forget i am talking with sayas mother.  
I quickly answered "yeah i am here sorry i was thinking about something anyway saya should be home by now as it's been 2 hours since i last saw her.. Why is something wrong?"  
stupied I yelled at myself -in my head- for asking a really stupied question of course there is something wrong or why would her mother would call me.

"oh god saya isn't home yet and i tried to call her but she didn't answere and i am so scared for her."  
" wait she didn't come backe yet."  
i was shocked ' No it cant be...

Dose that mean that my hunsh was trying to tell me that saya was indanger.  
well thinking about it now,it dose make sense now as it was overwhilming when i was near her' .  
I was yet again pulled out of my thoughts when i heard aunt says  
" well i am sorry mai to distributed you i will wait mabye she went to a mall or something and didn't hear her phone."  
" Okey and no problem aunt, and please when saya come back please call me."  
"Okey dear, have a nice night and thank you."  
"You are welcome, you too." and with that i hanged up.  
" oh Saya pleas be safe." with that i went back to the bathroom freezing as i forget i was only in a towel around me and so i put my clothes on and head to my room and into my comfy bed and into my dreem land.

 _ **Mai's Dream:**_

 _I was floating in my asteral plane with the colorful orps floating around me, it was a beautiful view, but dose that mean that I will have a veison?!..._

 _Could it be that Naru have accepted a case with out telling me?.._

 _Nah...Even if he didn't tell me,Gene would..._  
 _Talking about Gene ... Where is he?!_  
 _Usually when I have a veison he will have it?!_

 _"Gene..?! Are you here?!"_

 _Nothing._

 _I start to feel uneasy ... Oh my God something bad will happen soon._

 _"Gene please this is not funny at all."_

 _Nothing again._

 _Deep inside I know that it will be only me here..._

 _I was consumed with my thoughts that I didn't notice that it start to get freazing until I felt tow cold hands closing around my throught from behined._

 _The air around me start to darken and it felt so evil, but I didn't care about a thing as I was trying to get the fraking hands away from my throught._

 _I was losing the oxygen from my lungs fast and my eyes start to feel heavy._

 _I was going to die alone.. The strange thing that Gene is not here...usually he is here he had never left me alone in this place..never._

 _Dose that mean that they will leave me too... My Family.._

 _I didn't know that I start crying untile I felt two warm hands envolping me in a hug with a beautiful voice saying in my ears that I will be okye ... That every thing will be okye._

 _I tried to open my eyes ... But I didn't see anything.._

 _Strang..._

 _"Mai"_

 _"Huh?! Who is that?!"_

 _"Mai"_

 _"Who are you?!"_

 _"Mai..please save me"_

 _"Where are you?! What should I save you frome?!"_

 _The voice didn't answer back but I felt something move behined me.. So slowly I turned around to freez in my place._

 _My eyes were wide open my body was shaking too much._

 _One word in my mind 'no'_

 _Infront of me stood my sister my best friend "S-Sayaka"_

 _She smiled at me her gentel smile but it did not reach her eyes.. And all she said to me .._

 _"Save me mai please you are the only one who can"_

 _And with that she disappered._

 _'No it can't be'_

 _"NOOOOO"_

 _With the last scream I felt my self falling in the dark abyess._

* * *

 _-_ ** _And that was the end of ch 2._**

 ** _sorry for 1. The short ch._**

 ** _2\. For Grammar and spelling mistakes._**

 ** _I hope you like this ch and I will try to update soon but no promises thanks for reading._**

 ** _Mata Mina-San._**

 ** _~DAW~_**


	4. Chapter 3 Thoughts

Chapter 3:

 **Mai pov:**

I woke up startled with sweat on me and i was breathing hard... what happened...i was confused yet scared ..

I know that i have one of those unending dreams yet i can't remember what it was about..all i know is that i was about to die but smothing happened that stopped whoever was killing me from doing it, and that's it. i can't remember anything eles which is strange usaully i would remember more than that, like the face of the killer or the way that the murrdered happened yet i don't.

All i know for sure that i was beyond scared.. i was terrified..but from what?!

I was pulled from my thoughts by my alarm going off announcing that it is time for me to get my lazy butt out of the bed and in to the shower... i sighed and get out of the warmth of my heaven-which in this case is my bed- neverless i get up and headed for my closet grabing my clothes and headed to my bathroom.

After a refreshing shower i put on my clothes which is a black blouse and a jeanse yeah i know simple like that...well it is not like i am going on a date or something... it is just my work nothing more nothing less... i know that you pepole are like you should wear something more nicer than this if you want your crush to notice you or something like that...well here is my answer... i don't care at all... i mean why the bother he is a cold hearted jerk who only think about his tea and work nothing else ... i have been trying for the past 4 years and what i got?

Nothing.

Nothing at all... i think i should move on and look for the one who will notice me for me... even thought it will be hard to move on ... like plz i have been in love with him since for ever... i really hope that someday he will notice me...sigh...

I looked at my clock and cursed i am late ... oh god he will kill me.. with that in thought i ran out of the house locking the door before start running...

After 15 minutes of running i finally get to the S.P.R bullding walking through the door and in to the kitchen with a 'Mai you are late' Blah Blah Blah..

'Please something new' i thought .

I felt two hands warped arouned my thin waist and that made me smile as i know who the hands belonged to.. i giggled and said "Gene you will die if you do it' by that i mean him tickling me as i am a ticklish person...

I felt him smile from behined and losses his grip on me 'don't worry mai chan i am not going to as my brother is so mad right now that i think this place is going to be a history if he didn't received his beloved tea and see the girl of his dreams' he said winking at me and left the kitchen laughing as i screamed at him with a flushed face...

' It is official i hate gene and i am soo gona get him back...he didn't know that i know about his little secret'

With that in mind i went back to my work ..making the TEA for my jerk of a boss whom i fell in love with...

As i finished i took the black mug in my hand and head to Naru's cave...erm.. i mean office.. anyway i knoked on the door waiting for the 'come in' as i heard it i opened the door and went inside giving him the mug.

As i was about to leave he stoped me asking me why i was late ._.

Like he didn't know my answer already...

'I didn't heard the alarm goes off so i slept in.'

I know a total lie as i woke up before the annoying clock start to be annoying you know what i mean ... but really if i told him i daydreamed or something i will never hear the end of it.

'Mai when are you going to be more responsable..' it was more a talking to himeself than questioning me so i didn't answerd that instead i asked him if he has accepted any case without telling me..

He looked at me suspeusioce ... i saw his dark blue eyes looking at me searching for informations?...

After a while of silence with him still looking at me he answered me with a no...  
'If Naru didn't accept any request then what was that dream about ... it can't be a simple nightmare -yes you heard me right i am calling the nightmares simple and well not scary...why ..well you should know the answer as the visions that i see in cases are way more Scary...anyway back to my thoughts- i am sure it involve a ghost and the more i think about it the more i feel that if i didn't remember this dream soon something bad will happened...again...

Huh why did i say again...'

'Mai!'

I snapped out of my thoughts looking at Naru who was looking at me with an unpleased look on his face...Opps...looks like i get him angry.. anime drop!

"Yes,Naru?!"

"Why did you ask? Did you have a dream."

Yup difinitly angry as i already can see the sparks out of his eyes and well... let's say that if he has the powers of lisers in his eyes i would be six feet under the grounds by now!...

"No...no it is just me wondering when we will get a case so i can take a break of collage... yeah that's it...hahaha" i said rubbing the back of my head laughing like an idiot about the lame excuse... god even the babys can give a better one...

I mentaly slapped myself on the face as i saw the look on his face... of course he wont believe it 'Mai you are such an idiot..' i screamed at myself , well not out loud...

"Mai..." Naru said my name in a warrning tone...  
"Really Naru it is nothing and believe me when i say that i did not see a dream okey... it is really just me getting curious and all..."

He sighed then told me to go back to work and that he will talk to me about this later today...  
'Oh shit...he will never believe me'  
"Of course i won't as you are a terrible liar"...  
"Oh...i se- wait.. what..?!...how did y-"  
"You said it loud."he simply answered me as he reopened his book and started reading it ..  
"Oh"  
Was all i said then i get out closing the door behined me.

"Mai?!... what is wrong?"

I saw Gene infront of me with a worried exprion on his face.."i heard some yelling coming from inside there... is everythings okay...?" He asked concered.

"Oh it was nothing really just the usuall Naru being a jerk and all "i answered with a smile on my face and i saw a grin form on Gene's face as he said something like "oh you two are back to flirting with each other"...

My face was as red as a tomato and i screamed at him...with him laughing at me again.

I couldn't take it anymore as he always make fun of me so i yelled back at him "like you are one to talk ... what about your little crush on my best friend Sayaka y-" i stopped myself mid sentence as a flash of the dream come back to me...  
"Saya..."  
Then everything went black, but before i lose conscious completely i heard someone whisper in my ears... _"_ ** _Mai ... the truth will never be hidden,they will know."_**

* * *

 _ **The End of chapter 3.**_

 _ **I am really sorry for the late update but i was busy with my university and i can't even have a break for going out with my friends so is the updates ... anyway i know it is a horrible chapter and all but what can i say that's all i got for now...**_  
 _ **And i am really sorry for the mistakes ...**_

 _ **and i want to thanks all of you guys for reading this fiction ans thanks for the follow and the favorites...**_

 _ **and thank you beauty is beastly for R&R hop you like this ch XD .**_

 _ **and guys i will update the next chapter after 3 or 4 hours as a sorry for being late...**_

 _ **Hope u enjoyed!**_

 ** _love you Jaaa._**

 ** _DiamonsAngelWings._**


	5. Chapter 4 Suspect!

Ch 4:

Gene's pov:

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Mai to come as she is late like usuall and of course my idiot scientist of a brother is angry because of that...

It is boring without Mai being here tesing her about her love for my younger brother and of course she deny it ... anyway i was geting bored out of my mind so i have an idea of annoying my lovely brother and so i linked our minds...

 _'I am not stupied to go see him in person in his cave of an office as he is mad about his mai being late... again..._  
 _Like really he should get used to it already...'_ i thought ...

 _'Shut up you idiot.'_

I heard in my head my little brother voice which i blinked several time to know what happened..  
 _'What..the-.. how did you heared me?'_ I asked him mently dumpfounded...

 _'You opened the link between us you idiot.'_

 _'Oh '_ was all i said... laughing at myself for being such an idiot.  
 _'Anyway... what are you doing younger bro..'_  
I slapped myself for the stupied question ...but hey you can't blam me it is hard to open a conversation with my narrarist of a brother.. ._.'

 _'What is look like i am doing you idiot... i am working of course unlike some one who is slacking off'_ :$  
Naru yelled at me...  
 _'Oh really working *_* i thought that you were thinking about mai and how she is the most beautiful girl and that you want to s-'_

 _'SHUT UP'_

My head ... oh my god i think my head is going to blow any moment.  
 _'Sheees you don't have to yell at me like that you gave me a headec'_

 _'You deserve it now shut up and go back to your work as i have to go back to mine'_ he said in an anoyyed tone and i smirk at that...

 _'Oh right you want to go back to your dreames about a girl with brown hairs and beautiful brown eyes with a bright smile that make your day... her name is-'_ i can feel that my brother was going to rip my head open if it wasn't for my saivor whom cut me from my rant at annoying my brother and held Naru back from coming out of his cave and killing me.. it was Mai XD

 _'Mai you are my hero *_*'_

As i said that i cut the link between us and went after Mai to the kitchen with Naru's voice yelling at her for being late and he wants his tea... -_-

He will never change at all ._.!

And as always she fumes in anger and start to muttering to heself cursing him for being such a narrarist ...  
I smiled at that and walked behined her watching her doing her magical tea ... Slowly making sure not to scare her warping my armes around her thin waist ... I felt her relax and smile ...

" Gene you will die if you do it " she said to me while giggling .

I smiled at her and lossed my grip on her as I said "don't worry mai chan i am not going to, as my brother is so mad right now that i think this place is going to be a history if he didn't receive his beloved tea and see the girl of his dreams" I told her while winking at her flushed face then I turned around and left the kitchen laughing as she screamed at me with a tomato like face sending her death glares at my back...

'Like that will kill me... ' I thought to myself as I continued laughing on the couch.

 _'Stop annoying her you idiot I want my tea fast if you like to slack of do it alone. '_ I heard my annoyed little bro In my head.

I smirked at him _'yeah sure sorry for holding her for too long from you lovesick fool of an idiot brother... Jesus just admit already that you love her stupid Scientist i want to see my nephews already '_ I said in a sad tone sighing at my stupid brother.

I felt him getting angry …as he was going to retort at me, but he stopped as Mai knocked at his office door then get in.

"Oh.. Shit I forget that Mai is going in... Shit shit shit.. He is going to take all his anger at her … shit. " I said to myself while looking at the closed door in worry... 'I hope that he won't make her angry... Well who I am kidding of course he will make her angry... Just I hope not that angry.' I wished to myself.

'I start to realize that Mai start to give up on my brother... Even thought she would still blush at my teasing but still it start to get umm I don't know like she don't blush or get angry at me all the time for teasing her from time to time... And also Masako told me a shocking news last week...

She said that Mai told her that she is trying to move on from my idiot jerk brother... I actually freaked out at that...  
Yeah I totally freaked out like Mai is the only person who understand Naru... Um maybe.. But still even thought he is rude and a **_'slave driver '_** as mai said still she loved him but now I am not sure anymore...

OMG i don't want Naru to die alone... He will die with Ghosts around him and then his ghost will turn to a maniac and destroy everyone's life...

"Hell No i won't let that happen I will see my nephews soon enough and I will make sure off it... I just need some help from the three Demons of MatchMaking..."

"Well then I am the first one to come to your aid... What is the problem young human. "

I heard someone say in my ear which make me cry out in surprise.

I looked at the person who frightened me laughing now on the floor..  
"Oh God Yasuhara that wasn't so nice. "  
I pouted at him then a small grin plastered on my face as I look at him and said "you know too well what I need from you my first Demon. "

"Yeah I know don't worry we will make it good but before that I want to tell you something.. "

He was grinning in the first then his face turned hard and serious all of a sudden.

As he opened his mouth to say whatever he want to say we heard yelling comming from Naru's office.

I get up and head to Naru's office but I did not go in instand I wait outside...  
The strange thing is that I just heard Noll yelling one time and nothing from Mai..

'Her behavior is strange usually she would be yelling back at him.. ' I thought to myself as I saw Mai getting out and closing the door behind her with a sigh.

'OK now this is freaking strange behaviour.. What the hell?! usually she would get out fuming in anger and cursing him to the after life..  
Something is up I can feel it. '

"Mai?!... what is wrong?" I asked her in a gentle voice trying not to freak her out by my sudden appearance with a worried look on my face.

"i heard some yelling coming from inside there... is everythings okey...?" I asked her concered.

"Oh it was nothing really just the usuall Naru being a jerk and all " she answered with a smile on her face.

I grin at that but still I saw the grime look plastered on her face while thinking of some thing that she did not tell us about it yet, and so I tried to make her forget for now as I said  
"oh you two are back to flirting with each other already"...

I saw her face turn to be bloody red from embarrassment and anger maybe and started screaming at me while I laugh at her happy to get Mai back.

I saw Mai glaring at me then a wicked smirk was on her face that made me glup in fear..  
'What.. The... -but I was pulled out of my- don't -know- what -thoughts when Mai yelled.

"like you are one to talk ... what about your little crush on my best friend Sayaka y-"  
But she stopped in mid sentence and I saw a look of horror on her face.. Then she whispered in a soft tone her best friend name which i freezed at that as I saw a tear get on her cheek.

"Saya..."

Then she blacked out...

I catched her before she hit the ground and screamed at her to wake up... No this is not a pull off a vision something is wrong.

I heard Yasu come beside me as he looked frantic at Mai's sudden blackout.

"What happened?! " he asked me in worry as I held her in my hands picking her up bridal style and putting her down on the couch.

"I don't know.. " I answered him not sure of what to say..

"What happened here?! " I heard the cold voice of my brother even if he tried to hide the fact that he is concerned about his assistance he could not hide it from me.

"I don't know she was yelling at me then all of a sudden when she mentioned Saya's name she freezed and then blacked out with a look of horror on her face. "  
I told the three men that is standing in front off me.

Lin get out of his office too... Yeah surprise he actually get out when we don't have a client wow.

"Um about that.. " Yasuhara said in a serious tone again .. And we looked at him with all our attention...  
When he saw that we are listing to him he continued looking at me with strange eyes..

'Is that pity i am seeing or what?! ' I thought to myself waiting for him to continue.

"I might know what happened to Mai... Or at least know the cause of her... Blacking out. "

He said in uncomfortable and unease.

"Care to explain what do you mean?! " Noll asked in an annoyed tone glaring dagres at Yasu's head.

The said boy sighed and opened his mouth to answer when we heared the bell of the door going off telling that someone is on the door.  
Lin get to the door while we looked at his back while openings the door.

I looked at Naru asking if there is an appointment with a Client.  
But he simply shakes his head No.

Strange if it was the others they would be bragging in the place as if it is there's not rining the bell.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Lin get back with a man...  
I felt my eyes get wide open at him... Not any man but a police officer or no a detective as he show his identity to Noll.

"How can we help you sir.. " i said waiting for his name...

"I am detective korokawa Hiro and I am here looking for a girl named Taniyama Mai.. I heard she work her right?!. "

He answered / asked me with an emotionless face.

"Yeah you are right... She works here but-  
I wasn't able to continue my sentence as Naru cut me off which I am glad at it ,as I start to feel uneasiness in me at this person and the reason of why he is here and why is he asking about Mai.

"I am shibuya kazuya the head of S. P. R and Taniyama San boss... I would like to know what do you want from my assistance. " Noll said in an professional way with an emotionless face also and glaring eyes at the said person...

"I want to asked her a few questions about her friend Nomome Sayaka. " he answered unfased by Noll glare.

"What about her?! " I asked in a worried voice why would a detective want to ask about saya.

"Taniyama San is a suspect of a possible operation of kidnapping and killing Nomome Sayaka. "

I felt my eyes go wide open at that…  
" what the hell are you talking about?! " I heard myself shouting at him while no one said a thing... Still in the shock i think.

At my outburst I saw Naru looking at Mai's sleeping form then back at the fucking detective asking in a calm tone.

"Why would you think that Mai is a suspect ?!"

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 4.**_

 _ **sorry i am late by an hour i am watching a movie and didn't notice the time... XD**_

 _ **Anyway this was chapter 4 what do you think I tried to make it as long as possible... And I really don't know if i will update tomorrow or after couple of weeks..**_

 _ **if u are lucky it will be updated by Friday morning .. ;D**_

 _ **As usual sorry for the mistakes I am trying to improve hopefully I will.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**_

 _ **c ya Jaaaa.**_

 _ **DiamonsAngelWings.**_


	6. Chapter 5 Hospital

Chapter 5:

Gene's pov:

"Why would you think that Mai is a suspect ?! "

After Naru's question silence filled the office with a heavy atmosphere.

I was starting to get annoyed, I want answers but the detective just kept looking at us with the same emotionless face.

"As I said before I want to meet Miss Tanyaima and it would be best to call her already. " He said in some what annoyed voice..

'No maybe I was imaging things. ' I told myself as Naru shot back with his poker face.

"Tanyaima is not available at this moment so if you are finished you can go unless you want to delight us with the real reason for your appearance in my facility. "

'Okay well that was uncalled for for God sake what is he thinking he is a police man! ' I yelled in my head making sure for my arrogant brother to hear me.

'Shut up. There is something wrong with this person and no way I am letting him close to Mai. ' Naru yelled back at me in a fact duh tone.

'Yeah sure not letting your rival near YOUR GIRL.. ' I teased back with a smirk that start to form on my face.

'I see that you forget about saya already. '

That shut me up like for real.

'Thanks a lot idiot.. At least you don't have someone who's out off blue come to tell you that your cursh is possibly dead for all I know. '

I shot back in anger cutting the link between us.

I was scowling at Naru's head that he turned to look at me with a glare.. That I gladly returned.

"Detective Korokawa... " I moved my sight to the Detective starting a conversation.. If you can call it that.

I felt Noll narrowing his eyes at me.

"You mentioned something about Nomome Sayaka being... "

I gulped not daring to say the world...

"Yes as I said before Nomome Sayaka is believed to be dead or dying as her body is still unfounded for the moment."

He told me with empty eyes like he is used to say these kind of things...

Who I am kidding of course he is.

I sighed... I can't believe him, no she can't be dead.

"Um.. But still... Why would you believe that -that she is dying?! " I asked him with unease.

I want to know there is something going on and I want to know what is it.

He sighed in annoyance and get out a file from his bag... Which I didn't notice that it was with him... Where did it come from?! I asked myself dumbly.

Noll sighed in anger at me as I asked the Detective to come and sit inside as I felt it will be a long talk or so I thought.

As he get and sit on the opposite couch from Mai he quickly stand up and head to Mai.

"What the hell happened to Mai?! "

He yelled at us with anger clearly in his gray eyes.

I was taken aback by his outburst...

Wait did he said 'Mai' wow he is already on the first name base.

The atmosphere all of a sudden get tens and the temperature start to get freesy.

I looked at Noll to see a black aurora surrounding him.

'Shit.. '

'Noll calm down you idiot. '

I yelled in our link as I start to see some of the furniture moving slightly.

Lin stand behind Naru so he can get the situation in hands if my idiot brother get out of control.

" I think I have asked a question. " I turned my head in Korokawa-san direction with an annoyed look.

" I believe we have asked you a question before. " I said with the same cold tone of my brother... I think he is starting to rubb of on me.

And yeah even if I was childish with my answer I don't care as I want my answers before giving his.

From the side of my sight I can see Yasuhara with a knowing smirk on his face.

This time the one who was not pleased with the turn of events was clearly the Detective as he was glaring daggers at me not even trying to hide his annoyance behind his poker face.

He retreat to his seat looking at us with hate..! And at Mai with worry.

'Okay there is definitely something going on. '

After some time of heavy silence with the four of us sitting opposite of the detective.

Noll was sitting on the left hand of the couch by Mai's head and I was on the right one by her legs.

Lin was on the love seat couch while Yasuhara bring a chair and sit on it.

Korokawa San get the file or the file that is still in the damen envelope -that seemed to have our answers.

He looked at us with seriousness and start to talk with out opening the brown envelope that hold my answers in it.

"Yesterday we received a call from a worried parents saying that their daughter is missing, but we didn't get it seriously as the girl is an adult and it get 24 hours for her to be missing and so we tell them to search for her at her friends house. "

he paused for a minute or so and I believe that I saw guilt in his eyes...

"Her mother yelled that she did that already and that she knows her daughter well enough to know that she does not have a secret boyfriend. "

He sighed in annoyance rubbing his head while looking at the ground as if he remembering something.

"Um... Detective ?!" Yasuhara said in unsure voice trying to snap the man of his whatever was in... As our boss was starting to get impatience with the man. And he succeed as the man shake his head snapping out of his thoughts.

"Ahem... Sorry about that.. Anyway... After the parents hung off we get a call by a local saying that there is a blood everywhere... He told us the location and we get to him.. He said that there was screaming from a girl not while ago and when he went to check what is this about he was met with the metallic smell of blood that covers the pavement. " he said while getting out the file from the envelope as he opened the file he put some photos in front of us.

The pictures shows the pavement that was once yellow is now bloody red from all the blood that covers it.

The pics seems fresh or to be exact the blood seems fresh meaning the pics were taken not long after the crime.

The photos sent shill's down my spine, I take a deep breath trying to control whatever feelings that are refreshing out to the surface.

As I look at all the pictures in front of me one pic catch my attention.

I slowly reached to it getting it out from under the other pics that was hidden underneath them.

For some unknown reason I was feeling unease ..like some terrible fact will force it way to my brain.

As I take a good look at the photo in my hand my breath stuck in my throat. My hands were shaking as my hands be came sweaty. I was having hard time in getting my lunges to work again.

"-ne -ene .. Gene.. Gene. " I snapped out of my trance throwing the photos away from me as I inhale a deep breath as much as I can in to my burning lunges.

After I make sure that I am breathing again in order I turn my head slowly in my brother direction.

He did not say a word as I can tell by the looks that he is giving me that he know what happened.

"Why did you throw this pic-" Yasu shut up as he saw what is in the picture.

It was a pic of a bracelet that have a write on it.

It says " 4 EVER AND ALWAYS SM. " it was written in whit gold on the yellow gold bracelet.

That was Mai's gift to Saya... She have been saving the money for months for this gift.. As she asked for it to be made specially for her friend.

" I see from your reaction to this photo that the girl is your friend. "

' No shit Sherlock. ' I said to myself rolling my eyes at the so un obvious fact.

'Detective you said. ' I hissed under my breath in annoyance.

I heard yasuhara sinkers beside me at what I said.

" You don't have to state the OBVIOUS Detective Korakawa we have never denied our relationship with Miss Nomome. "

My Mouth was literately on the floor gaping at my brother.

I Saw the detective open his mouth to answer my brother - but Noll cut him off before he can utter a word.

"And I still believe that you did not answer my previous question yet. "

I can see the lighting in the room as they glared at each other .

Sweat drop.

The tension in the room is killing, as the two glared at each other ready for the others moves.

Like a predatory waiting in the shadows for the next move watching his prey in silence with a howke-

like -eyes... ... -did that sound creepy to you... Because it did to me- I shivered at that and throw the thought out of my mind...

I kept watching the two narricest child's glaring at each other and sighed.

'Man I wish something happens right now so this could be over. '

I wished in my head sighing at them..

'Cut it out already. ' I scream in our link all of a sudden that caused Noll to flinch.

I laughed at that to myself as he flinched like that... It's like I cached him doing something wrong...

In exchange of that he pushed me with his power on the ground.

of course with out Korokawa awareness which make me a complete idiot in front of the man as he looked at me.

'Wow way to have your revenge. ' I linked him.

'You asked for it. '

Was the only answer I get before he cut me off.

"You comfortable there?! " I saw Yasu standing beside me looking down at me with his hand out for me to take.

I sighed at him and took his hand standing up I dusted myself with a small thank you for Yasu and a gaiantic scowl at my brother... With Lin taping every little detail on the Damn laptop.

Everyone was silent for the millionths time today.

'Aww come on already plz let something happe-

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I was out of my skin -If that even possible - scared at the sudden scream...

We all turned to the source of the bloody scream which was as always... Mai!

Korokawa shot from his seat quickly and take Mai in his hand and bolt out of the office.

How was he able to reach Mai before Naru or Me was beyond my knows... I mean... We are closer to her than him yet he was the one that get to her before anyone of us!

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw Noll ,Lin and Yasu bolt out of the office after the Detective.

I quickly went out after them.

I heard Noll yell at the Detective to stop and where the hell he is taking Mai... And that he will report him for kidnapping... Wow I really really believe now that Love.. Change the person... And in Noll case it is for the better... I mean.. Duh... He used to be emotionless but look at him now all out at the man for getting his girl... Oh My GOD... Could be he jealous because Korokawa is holding her bridal style... Ohhhhhhhh mum will go crazy at those tips of information's.. Actually I bet she will be on the first plane to Japan...

"Shut the fuck up Oliver Davies I will not have any more 'talk' with u as it will not be good in Mai's case... No get the hell away from my face.. I need to takes her to the hospital as fast as possible. " korokawa yelled at Noll while empathize the world 'talk' and... He said his real name... How did he knows?!

Moreover he said he want to take Mai to the hospital.. Why?!

I looked at Mai as the Detective put her inside his car and froze at the site.

Her shirt was drenched in red substance that is still dripping down her legs and hands... She was drenched in Blood.

I quickly ran to the passenger seat in korokawa's car as he get in.

He looked at me but said nothing as he started th car to alive hitting the road with full force while putting this annoying noise that every police man and hospitals cars make... That sound of wewewewewe...

I saw him get his phone out dialing a number and putting it on speaker.

It ring for some minutes before someone answered... Which it turned out to be a girl.

"Hey Hiro.. What's up?! " it was a gentle voice of a girl.

"Leoni no time for greeting get the emergency room ready... It is Mai. " Korokawa said in a frantic voice.

"What... What happens plz tell me she is alive wh- she was cut off her rant -as she went crazy all off a sudden- by an angry korokawa.

"LEONI. "

He yelled at her.

"Sorry... Come quick I am already on it. " with that said The Leoni Girl hung up.

I didn't say a world... I just set there with uneasy feeling... I looked back at Mai to see that the blood now is all on the car... But what surprised me thought was that the furniture of the car was covered... It is like Korokawa-San was expecting something like this to happen...

Is it just me or there is something to this man than just a simple Detective?!

I was pulled out off my thoughts with a jolt as the car stopped suddenly in a way that I nearly hit my head by the front glass.

"Sorry about that. "

I heard the man beside me mumble as he was out off the car and opining Mai's door.

I saw nurses rush out to us with a bed.. They quickly put Mai on it and went back inside...

"It looks like they we're waiting for us! " I said confused as I looked at their retreating backs.

"Yes ,they were." Korokawa answered me as he run inside the hospital after the nurses with me by his side.

We were stopped by the emergency doors.. As it is just for doctors and nurses.

"Gene. "

I turned around at my name to be met with a seven pairs of eyes looking at me with worries.

Wow it's look like that the others has joined us finally...

"Can you plz tell us what is going on here?!" Monk and Ayako screamed at me with a high pitched voice..

I sighed as Noll told them to keep their voices down as we are in hospital with his infamous glare on his face.

I told them to sit down as I start telling them what happened from this morning till now.

After I finished they were looking at the Detective.

Well we all looked at him...

"What do you want?! " he said in a tired voice.

"Well isn't it obvious?! We want the truth. " Monk answered with a glare on his face.

"Well I - but he was cut off by a women that has long blond hair with brown eyes that came rushing out from the emergency room with a frantic look on her face as she yelled

"Hiro we r losing her. "

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

 _ **And End of chapter 5.**_

 _ **How was it?!.. I hope it was worth the wait. And I am really really sorry for being late in update as I promised it will be out like.. Um last century!? But I really couldn't update even thought I was half away with it for weeks but something um un good or.. Uh I don't know just that some personal bad stuff happened and they kept on happening which really held me back from righting at all so... I am really sorry.**_

 _ **Oh and sorry for the mistakes!**_

 _ **But still hop you enjoyed reading this chapter and I know that all the characters are acting occ oh but well that what I got for u especially Noll and Gene. XD**_

 _ **So that's for now till I update the next ch I will be out.**_

 _ **Mats mina-san**_

 _ **DAW.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Dead

**Chapter 6:**

 **Mai's pov:**

Dream….

"Mai dear why r u crying?"

"Happy birthday Mai."

"I will always be with you even if you won't see me anymore."

"Whatever happens put on a smile."

"We r sorry she is gone."

"Orphan."

"She is an orphan."

"Don't worry, we r still friends."

"You did this."

"You killed her."

"Why?!"

"Who is he?! "

"I- I really like you Mai."

"It is happening right?"

"She is cursed."

"She killed her family."

"Sorry to tell you this but he is dead."

"It's you. You are the one who killed my son I hate you and I curse you till your death. "

"You killed my daughter."

"Die you witch."

I was afraid shivering in the dark alone as those strange voices screams at me from every direction.  
I crouched down bringing my knees to my chest closing my ears in the process.

"Please make it stop." I whispered to myself.

I felt something land on my shoulder that makes me scream as I turned around fast making me fall backwards in the process.

I looked at the source of my frightening and I gasped loud it can't be.

I felt my eyes waters as I saw him.

"Long time no see.. Right… my love!"

I was speechless I felt my memories come back to me like a fluid which caused me so much pain in my head .  
I didn't know I was screaming until I felt his hands circling me in a cold embrace.

It's not right... No... I have to get away.. It's not him.. It's not him... He is dead... He is dead.

"Say my name Mai... "

Huh... Why should I say it...

"Please Mai say my name and I promise you all the pain will go away.. Say it. "

I know that something bad will happen if I do as he ask but I don't know what happened to me all of a sudden when I looked at his black eyes I felt myself slip away from reality.

I couldn't control by body my mouth my lips they move on their own as if they have their own mind.

"Kirk."

As the name, get out I felt something snap in me something really important but I wasn't able to think clearly as I felt my eyes closing tired all of a sudden.

"Don't worry Mai from now on we will never be apart again. Never."

Then I was out.

 **Unknown pov:**

I was sitting in my p-room with my new replacement enjoying my artwork as I saw the color red hugs her figure in such a fantastic way when I heard my maid knocking on the door.

I growled at her for interrupting me.

She whimper afraid from me as she said in a timid voice "S-sir th-they called -f-from the -hospital."

As she said that, I went quickly to the phone picking it up.

"What."

"It's done."

She is dead."

I hung up after hearing that with a wide grin on my face.

"Finally my little princess is going to be dressed in red."

My plan is going on action after being on hold for too long.  
Just a little longer... Wait for your papa a little longer my little angels.

You will be with me again.

We will be together again... Soon.

Mai will get us together she will gets u back and I will get her back.

I start laughing really loud after that... Ringing around the mission.

"Hahahahahaha... "  
I am coming my princess just wait for me.

* * *

 ** _End._**

 ** _Okay I know this is such a short short short chapter and I am sorry it is not much of a chapter really it's just got to my mind and boom I start writing, and after half hour I decided that this will be the ch it was much shorter but I was able to longer it a bit thank God._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed reading it.😊_**

 ** _Mata- mina san._**

 ** _DAW._**


	8. Chapter 7 It begin

**Chapter 7:**

 **Gene pov:**

"What do you mean by that?"

"What the hell is happening in there?"

"Is she okay?"

Screams were thrown in the two direction as they kept screaming at each other about Mai's being in some critical condition.

I was getting impatient as they all kept screaming at each other and still they ignored each other... Look at the irony of the situation.

I looked around for my idiot scientist brother but I couldn't find him nor Lin anywhere.

 _'Where the hell are you? '_ I asked him through the link.

 _'I have an important work to do. Later.'_ he said that then blocked me out of the link.

What the hell?! Work in this time... What about Mai!.. I can't believe him.

I was getting angry about Noll's behavior and about the others for screaming like a bunch of animals.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." I screamed at them, which get them off guard.  
They were looking at me like a deer caught in head lights.

After they shut up thankfully, I turned my attention to the doctor Leoni and asked her what is going on.

She just kept looking at me with wide eyes until korokawa San snapped her out of her fantasy.

She didn't answered me nor looked at any of us she looked at korokawa and said one thing then ran off to Mai I believe.

"What did she mean by 'call him.'?" Asked Masako the shocked detective.

"Shit." was all he said before sprinting off to who knows where.

"What the hell did just happened right now?" asked a shocked Monk.

"We will know when the right time comes as for now all we can do is pray for Mai's wellbeing." said John in a gentle voice as he started his praying.

All of them sit and tried to be positive for Mai's sake.

I on the other hand walks away from them.

"Gene where are you going?!"  
It was Yasu who asked I simply waived at him without looking back and continue walking.

"I need some fresh air." then I turned by the corner.

I was walking in the hall by patients room when a talk catch my attention, I halt my walk and get closer to the door trying to get a clear hear on the conversation.

"He is coming to get the girl in a hour." someone said

"What?! He told you that?!" Asked a startled voice.

"Ummm..Yes?!"

"You fucking brainless idiot."  
Now it is turning in to a screaming conversation...

'Really what is wrong with people today all screaming from the morning.'  
By the way I am refraining to my brother he start the yelling thing from the start.. Humph..

"What?!" I was startled out of my thoughts by that...  
"U told him what?! She is not dead yet how can you tell him that, you son of a bitch. "

They are trying to kill someone I believe..  
'Shit I have to tell korokawa at this he is a cop after all.'

As I thought of that, I walked a little further away from the door then I stand with my back to the wall while trying to look not so suspicion.

'I need to see their faces to confirm them later. '

"Give me the name again." they were getting out of the room as I looked from the corner of my eyes while trying to look busy on my mobile with the head phone on.

They were two men one with a built body and the other is thin.  
The built one was huge with brown hair and an ugly scare on his face... Looks like he get that from a fight the scare was from his left black eye to his right side of his right cheek …  
The other was thinner with black her and black eyes nothing special about him except for his whole face being covered in earrings.

'Looks like the latter is the brain while the other is the action.'

The brain one looked in my direction with narrowed eyes, as I didn't give him any attention.

He kept looking for a while and I actually start freaking out... Did he find out?

Nevertheless, I breathe in relive when he turned his attention back to the action one and said two words that actually stopped my world from running.

I was rooted to the ground at what I heard...  
I looked at their retreating backs with an horror look on my face as I recalled what I heard just now.

 _'Taniyama Mai.. '_

They are here to kill Mai..

Someone has hired a hitman to executed Mai.

I have to tell the detective right now.  
With that in mind I quickly ran back to the others..

'I hope he will be there. '

 **Hiro's pov:**

After Leoni asked me to call him I quickly left...  
I can't believe that we will need his help this soon... It haven't started yet we are in need of him..

I get out of the hospital door and start dialing his number.

'Come on pick up the damn phone.'  
I cursed to myself as I wait for an answer.. Which I get none...

"FUCK." I was getting impatient already I redialed his number waiting patiently to finally hear it.

"Hiro what a surprise..."

"Cut it out shun.. U have 24 hours to come to Japan. "  
"And why do you think that I will do that for you? "He asked me with such an arrogant attitude.

"Oh believe me when I say I don't want to see you and if it is up to me I will never call you but Leoni insist.. It's for Mai sake."

"I am already going to the airport... Keep Mai alive as possible as you can until I arrive she can't die for one minute she can't even a second.."

"I know that already be fast." with that I hung up and head back to the waiting area..

I see the members of the SPR group sitting with different expression on their faces..

They looked at me with not so welcoming eyes scowling at me...

I sighed at that.. Well I never expected them to like me as I tried to take Mai from them... Really, this girl even with her past she managed to move on... Well with a memory loss but still, she have always known that is not all the picture that she sees...

I was out of my thoughts, when I heard someone running calling my name in the process.

I turned my head with the rest of SPR..

"Gene what's wrong? " asked the red hair women in a worried tone.

He payed her no mind as he looked at me trying to catch his breaths.

"You-breath- you have to stop-breath- to stop them."

I raised my brow at him with a questioning look on my face.

"Stop who exactly?!" I asked calmly.

"The hitman."

* * *

 **Tada end of chapter 7.**  
 **Yup this was actually a fast update surprise... I am surprised myself**

 **Any way I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter I tried my best to make it good...**

 **Oh and what do you think about Naru going to work in such a time... Not going to left good impression on Mai when she know... Well that if I actually I kept her alive😬😬😬**

 **Do not hate me. you all will know what is happening in this story soon enough... Well that if I didn't get any crazy idea all of a sudden...**  
 **Cheese I am so talkative today...**

 **Sorry for my blah blah blah**

 **I hope you enjoyed this update and I will try to update soon depend on my mood**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **R &R Plz.❤**

 **Any way see ya.**

 **Mata Mina -San.**

 ** _~DAW~_**


End file.
